Abaranger Meets Teen Titans
by Rider Paladin
Summary: When Nakadai comes up with a particularly twisted scheme, the Abaranger find themselves with allies from a different hemisphere.
1. Outburst Titan

Abaranger/Teen Titans:

"Outburst Titan"

Disclaimer: Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger does not belong to me, but to Toei. Teen Titans doesn't belong to me, either: DC Comics and Warner Brothers get that honor.

Author's note: This is not actually my fic. This is something Kid Sentai wanted to see, but since he's somehow been barred from fic-writing, it falls to me to fulfill his dream. So, this is for you.

Timeline: For Abaranger, this is set before the Abaranger found out Nakadai was being manipulated by the Dezumozorlya seed. For Teen Titans, this is set between the first and second seasons.

Dino Earth – Evorian base 

The current leader of the Evorian --- Mikoto Nakadai, also known as Abarekiller --- was sitting on his throne, reflecting.

It all started when he'd seen the Bakuryu's rampage through the city of Tokyo. He had intended to bond with the Tyrannosaurus, but a young man he had treated --- Ryoga Hakua --- received that honor. Shortly after that, he had found an egg and a Dino Bracelet. Upon donning the bracelet, he had become Abarekiller. He'd hung back at first, watching the other Abaranger to see what he himself could do. Once the time was right, he had joined the action.

He didn't fight alongside the other Abaranger; no, it was power he wanted. And he wasn't going to get it fighting alongside those sentimental fools. So he'd joined the Evorian, becoming their leader.

"Nakadai?" a feminine voice inquired.

"Yes, Jannu?" Nakadai asked.

"I have something for you," the red-clad Evorian replied.

"What is it?" Nakadai asked.

Jannu clicked on the viewscreen, and an image of five colorfully clad teenagers appeared on it: three boys and two girls. The leader was dressed in red and green with a yellow-lined black cape and a mask concealing his eyes. One of the other boys was green-skinned and elfin in appearance, dressed in a black suit with a fuchsia stripe down the middle and fuchsia shorts. The third boy was tall, muscular, and dark-skinned with metal all over his body and a cybernetic left eye. One of the girls was tall and golden-skinned with red hair and green eyes, and she was dressed in a midriff-baring purple top and purple miniskirt and thigh-high boots. The other girl was petite and pale and dressed in a blue cloak over a black leotard.

"Who are these children?" Nakadai mused.

"They are the Teen Titans," Jannu replied. "They live in Jump City in the United States of America on Another Earth. You could compare them to the Abaranger, in a sense."

"Superheroes," Nakadai muttered. "As if the world didn't have enough of those." He smirked evilly. "Then again, this could work very well for me. What can they do?"

"The leader is Robin," Jannu explained. "He doesn't have any superhuman powers, but he is an extremely skilled martial artist and has a sharp mind. The green one is Beast Boy, able to shift into any animal that has ever existed, including the dinosaurs. The tall metallic one is Cyborg, who as his name suggests is half machine and his machine parts increase his strength and speed. The golden girl is Starfire, a native of the planet Tamaran; she can channel solar energy into flight and projectiles called 'starbolts.' The girl in the cloak is Raven, a telekinetic and empath."

"Very interesting," Nakadai said. "They'll make fine warriors for us."

"They are heroes," Jannu said. "It will not be very easy for us to corrupt them to serve our purposes."

"Oh, but who said anything worth doing was easy?" Nakadai asked. He typed in some information into a computer and then a map came up. "Send the troops to these coordinates."

"Is that their tower?" Jannu asked.

"Yes, it is," Nakadai replied. "Send the Barmia Hei."

"At once, my lord," Jannu said. She departed, thinking, _I must warn Asuka and the others._

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

The Teen Titans were all doing what they usually did. Raven meditated. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games on the Game Station. Robin had opted to go out and show Starfire the sights.

It was just a normal day for them, until a bunch of faceless thugs in white and black suits suddenly appeared in the tower.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked, dropping his controller. "Who are you guys? And what are you doing here?" He paused, realizing something. "_How_ did you even get in here?"

"They look like foot soldiers out of a video game," Beast Boy said.

The faceless thugs just advanced on them. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged through them, while Cyborg shifted his right arm into a cannon and fired a plasma bolt at them.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, mind turning the noise down a bit?" Raven asked, coming in. Then she saw the two boys fighting the faceless thugs. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She blasted the thugs with a wave of shadow-telekinetic energy.

"Thanks, Rae," Cyborg said.

"What are these creatures doing here?" Raven asked.

"Don't ask us," Beast Boy replied, having shifted back into his human form. Then he changed into a gorilla and tried to bash one of the thugs with a two-fisted slam. However, the thug proved faster than he had originally anticipated.

As the fight went on, the living room got trashed, and it was this chaos that Robin and Starfire had the bad luck to walk in on.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked.

"Who are these creatures with no faces that attack you, friends?" Starfire asked. Just then, a black-suited thug went after her. Starfire's response was to fly into the air to avoid him and then hit him with a starbolt.

Robin drew his extendable Bo staff and started fighting the thugs with it. In addition, he threw Birdarangs at the thugs.

Alas, all their efforts proved to be in vain when gas poured in from the vents.

"What is this stuff?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sleeping gas," Robin replied, getting woozy.

"No, I do not wish to sleep!" Starfire protested.

"Somehow, I don't think the gas can hear you, Starfire," Raven said.

"Oh, man, no!" Cyborg exclaimed, even though his voice was weak from drowsiness.

Finally, the sleeping gas proved too much for the Titans and they fell into Morpheus' embrace.

_Dino Earth – Evorian base_

"You have them, Voffa?" Nakadai asked.

"Yes, my lord," Voffa replied.

"Good," Nakadai said. He activated the viewscreen, which showed him an image of the Teen Titans bound to slanted tables. "Begin scanning them."

"Yes, my lord," Voffa replied.

Just then, Rijewel came in. "Hi, Mikoto," she said.

"Hello, Rijewel," Nakadai said. "What brings you here?"

"The capture of the Teen Titans," Rijewel replied. "Just what are you scanning them for, anyway?"

"Dino Guts," Nakadai replied. "Not that it's really important, I'm just curious." He looked at the screen, checking out the results of the scan. When he got to the results for Beast Boy's scan, his eyes widened and he gaped in shock. "What is this?" He stood up. "Apparently, I will have to see these Teen Titans in person."

That said, he left Rijewel and went into the room where the Titans were being held. Just his luck, they had already awakened.

"What is this place?" Robin asked. "What are we doing here? Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"So many questions," Nakadai said. "You're really a very inquisitive person, aren't you, Robin?"

"How do you know who I am?" Robin asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, Boy Wonder," Nakadai replied. "And about your friends, too. Poor little Robin, still looking to prove something to his mentor." He laughed. "What kind of role model is a man who runs around at night dressed as a bat?"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, I see I've hit a nerve," Nakadai said. "Oh, well. Cyborg, Cyborg. Do you resent your father for what he did? Saving your life, but trapping you in that ungraceful metal husk?"

Cyborg just glared at him.

"Beast Boy, what's up?" Nakadai asked in a fake cheerful tone. "Ah, the joker of the group, aren't you? And why do you feel the need to make so many wisecracks, hmm? Is it an attempt to cover up certain inadequacies, huh? Certain insecurities?"

"If you're trying to make me laugh, it's not working," Beast Boy replied.

Nakadai moved on to Starfire. He took a lock of red hair between his fingers and stroked it. "Such beautiful hair." He leaned close to her and inhaled. "And you smell so wonderful, too."

"Remove yourself from my personal space," Starfire ordered.

"Of course, princess," Nakadai replied, stepping away from her. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Why so gloomy? Are you angry that you can't express emotion without blowing something up? Oh, wait, that's the one emotion you're not supposed to feel."

"How do you know so much about us?" Raven asked, trying not to let Nakadai see how his words were affecting her.

"I'm a very powerful man," Nakadai replied. "And powerful men have many resources and connections."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"You may call me . . . Abarekiller," Nakadai replied. "Or should I change it to 'Titankiller'?" He laughed.

"You're not funny," Beast Boy said.

"What do you want with us?" Cyborg asked.

"Remember my little spiel about being a powerful man?" Nakadai replied. "Well, you see, being a powerful man, I have powerful enemies --- four, to be precise. They're just like you: do-gooder superhero types. I need your help to defeat them."

"What makes you think we will aid an awful man like yourself?" Starfire asked.

"You won't have a choice when I'm through with you," Nakadai replied. Just then, the door to the chamber was blasted open and the Abaranger burst in.

"Release them now, Nakadai!" Abared shouted, holding out his Abalaser in sword mode. Blue and Yellow had their Abalasers in sword mode as well. Abareblack was holding his Dino Thruster, ready to attack.

"Ah, the Abaranger," Nakadai said. "Want to play?"

"We're not here for your sick games, Nakadai," Abareblue retorted.

The Teen Titans just looked at the dinosaur-themed heroes in surprise. Robin regained his senses soon enough, though. "You mind getting us out of these things?"

"Sure," Abareyellow said. She shifted her Abalaser to gun mode and blasted them free. The Titans leaped off their tables and to their feet.

Nakadai chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be fun." That said, he held up his left wrist, revealing the Dino Minder. "Bakuryu Change!" Upon saying those words, he changed into the white-and-black Zero-Go suit.

"What the ---?" Beast Boy uttered. "He's an Abaranger, too?!"

"Not really," Abareblue replied. "He doesn't fight on our side; he leads their side. But I'm sure you know that already."

"Let's do this," Abarekiller said. "Wing Pentact!" He drew his signature weapon in sword mode.

"I don't think so," Abareblack replied. "We're getting out of here."

And so they did.

"You're no fun," Killer said to the empty room.

_The Dinosaur restaurant --- Abarebase_

"Ah, so who are these young people I see?" Ryunosuke asked.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin replied. "I'm Robin."

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"I am Starfire."

"My name's Ryunosuke. Nice to meet you all." Then he turned to the four Abaranger. "So these are the kids you had to rescue from Nakadai?"

"Yeah," Ryoga, changed out of armor, confirmed.

"This is one sweet headquarters you got here," Cyborg said, looking around Abarebase.

"I'm glad you think so," Yukito said. "It's a bit expensive to maintain, though. Fortunately for us, I'm a doctor."

"You look pretty young to be a doctor," Robin commented.

"I'm twenty-one years old," Yukito replied. "And I happen to have graduated medical school early. And I make 400 million yen a year. That's enough to pay all these expenses."

"Isn't that like four million U.S. dollars?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Yukito replied.

"Why is it that you have declined to give us your names?" Starfire asked the Abaranger.

"We're being really rude," Ryoga said. "We're sorry. I'm Ryoga. My friends with me are Yukito – Blue, Ranru – Yellow, and Asuka – Black."

"It is very nice to meet you," Starfire said.

"It's great meeting you, too," Ranru said. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet an American superhero team."

"Well, you've met one," Raven said.

"What did we get into the middle of?" Robin asked. "How can you and Abarekiller change into those costumes? Where were we when he had us kidnapped?"

"You remember how we're taught that the dinosaurs became extinct when a meteor crashed into Earth 65 million years ago?" Asuka asked. "Well, that's not what really happened. What really happened was that Earth was divided into two planets, this one and the one I come from --- Dino Earth."

"Let me guess, Dino Earth is where the dinosaurs are," Beast Boy surmised.

"You'd be very right," Asuka confirmed. "The point is that there came to be metal dinosaurs we called Bakuryu. The people of Dino Earth, the Ryu-Jin, lived in peace with the Bakuryu until an organization called the Evorian tried to take over. They turned the Bakuryu against us and they decimated the planet. This Earth --- Another Earth --- was next on their list, which was why I had to bring the Dino Bracelets here and give them to Ryoga, Yukito, and Ranru."

"That's how you change into those suits?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Ryoga replied. "The Dino Bracelets we wield tap into our Dino Guts --- the spiritual energy of the dinosaurs --- and summon the Abare Suits, which are so durable that they can take a hit even from a missile."

"Even from a missile?" Cyborg asked. "Cool!"

"Yeah, it is," Ranru said. "We're also bonded to our own Bakuryu. Ryoga has Tyranno, Yukito has Kera (the triceratops), I have Ptera, and Asuka has Brachio."

"What about Killer?" Raven asked.

"He's a lunatic," Yukito replied. "He's a doctor, but he sees it as a game. In fact, he sees the whole world as a game. His powers are an unstable prototype of ours."

"How unstable?" Starfire asked.

"Unstable enough so that each time he changes with his Dino Bracelet, the Dino Minder, he risks being blown up," Asuka replied. "In fact, it won't just kill him when it explodes; it'll take out this whole city, too. And he doesn't care one bit."

"He's risking death and the destruction of the city with that thing and he doesn't care?" Robin asked. "How can anyone be that crazy?"

"Who knows?" Ranru replied. Suddenly, an alert blared inside Abarebase.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a Giganoid," Asuka replied. "Let's go."

When the Abaranger and Teen Titans arrived in downtown Tokyo, it was chaos. Anyone that had been previously present had evacuated once the Giganoid had shown up.

"Titans, get ready," Robin ordered.

"We'll handle this," Ryoga said as he and the other Abaranger stepped in front of them.

"Bakuryu Change!" the Abaranger shouted, activating their Dino Bracelets. Ryoga, Yukito, and Ranru pressed the buttons on their Bracelets, while Asuka inserted his Dino Harp into his Dino Commander. In a wave of golden light, their armor formed over them.

"Charging Warrior, Abared!" Ryoga shouted.

"Clever Warrior, Abareblue!" Yukito shouted.

"Speed Warrior, Abareyellow!" Ranru shouted.

"Mysterious Warrior, Abareblack!" Asuka shouted.

"Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger!" all four shouted together, posing.

The Titans watched all this with a sweat-drop.

"That was . . . freaky," Starfire said.

"What's that thing?" Cyborg asked.

"A Giganoid," Abareblack replied. "A monster-warrior for the Evorian."

"It's still going down," Robin said.

"Let us handle it, Titans," Abareblue said. "You don't even know what a Giganoid can do, and we don't even know what _this_ one is capable of."

"You'll see," a familiar malevolent voice said.

The Teen Titans and Abaranger turned to see Abarekiller.

"Killer!" Abared exclaimed.

"Yes, it's I, Abared," Abarekiller replied. "Sucker Giganoid, attack!"

The now-identified Sucker Giganoid charged at the Abaranger. Red, Blue, and Yellow drew their Abalasers and fired. Black drew his Dino Thruster and slashed.

"Oh, don't worry, Titans," Abarekiller said. "There'll be plenty of action for you." He summoned his Barmia Hei. "Attack!"

The faceless thugs swarmed the Titans, who all fought in their own way. Robin drew his extendable Bo staff and swung at the thugs with them. Starfire flew into the air and fired starbolts at them. Cyborg shifted his right arm into cannon mode and fired blasts of plasma energy at them. Raven created shields of black energy to protect herself from their attacks and used that same energy to hurl objects at them. Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged through them, knocking them down like bowling pins.

The other Abaranger had drawn their signature weapons, Red the Tyranno Rod, Blue the Tricera Bunker, and Yellow the Ptera Daggers. The four Abaranger attacked Sucker Giganoid together with their weapons.

"All right, let's put them together," Abared said.

The Abaranger combined their four weapons into the Super Dino Bomber. "Super Dino Dynamite!"

The blast from their gestalt weapon punched right through Sucker Giganoid and he collapsed in an explosion of fire and sparks.

"Do you think it's over yet, Abaranger?" Killer asked. "Sucker Giganoid, return!"

Black clouds gathered around them and released rain on Sucker Giganoid's remains. The remains sprouted into a gargantuan Sucker Giganoid. In fact, he looked as though he might be taller than most skyscrapers.

"What? How did he do that?!" Cyborg asked.

"He is . . . tremendous," Starfire said.

"They always do this," Blue said. "We blow them up the first time, they make him grow, then we summon the Bakuryu and blow them up for good."

"Sucker Giganoid, consume them!" Killer ordered.

Sucker Giganoid opened his mouth, creating a black vortex that swallowed up the Abaranger and Beast Boy.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Whoooaaaa!"

"I don't wanna get eaten!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Instantly, black energy bubbles formed around the Abaranger and Beast Boy. She tried to pull them back down from the vortex, but the vortex proved too strong even for her powers to overcome and they were swallowed.

"What is this, Killer?" Robin asked.

"I have a little game for us to play," Killer replied. "Right now, Sucker Giganoid is rampaging through the city. You can destroy him, but if you do, you'll be taking the Abaranger and your teammate with him. Or . . . you can just let him destroy the city and keep your teammate and the Abaranger alive."

"You are a twisted man," Starfire said.

"Ditto!" Cyborg exclaimed. He pointed his plasma cannon arm at the white-and-black-armored lunatic. "Let them go now."

Raven pointed her glowing hand at Killer. "Release them at once, or prepare to suffer."

Starfire held up her own glowing hand and pointed it at Killer. Robin drew his staff and pointed that at Killer, who just laughed.

"What is so funny?" Robin asked.

"What's so funny is that you're wasting time threatening little old me," Abarekiller replied. "What are you going to do, Teen Titans? Save the city and sacrifice your friend? Or spare your friend and doom the city? Tick-tock, heroes. Tick-tock."

_Inside Sucker Giganoid's belly_

"These are his insides?" Beast Boy asked. "Yuck."

"We have to get out of here," Abared said.

"As if we don't already know that, Ryoga," Abareblue said.

"What about AbareMax?" Abareyellow asked.

"AbareMax?" Beast Boy echoed.

"My powered-up form," Abared replied. "That's worth a try, Ranru. Let's do this."

Abareblack took out the shield-and-sword combination known as the StyraRazor, and Red, Blue, and Yellow funneled their energy into it, causing Blue and Yellow to change back to their normal selves in the process. Black gave the StyraRazor to Red, who used it to transform into AbareMax. The diamond designs on his arms and legs were now dark blue with gold lining; he had gold shoulder pads, a five-pronged symbol on his chest, and gold spikes outlining his visor.

AbareMax removed the sword part of the StyraRazor and slashed the inside of Sucker Giganoid's belly with it. However, nothing happened.

"Great," AbareMax said. "It didn't work." He released the collected energies that had created him, changing back to human form.

"I guess AbareMax isn't enough," Ranru said.

"Maybe there's another way," Asuka said, casting a meaningful look upon Beast Boy.

_Outside Sucker Giganoid's belly_

"Why did you only take Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Because he's the one I've wanted all along," Abarekiller replied. "I had you all scanned while you were in my custody, for Dino Guts. Beast Boy had the most out of all of you, perhaps because he can change into dinosaurs."

"And why does that matter to you?" Robin asked.

"Because I'll harness his powers for myself," Abarekiller replied. "That was the whole point of capturing him. But you have to decide now. Foil my plans by destroying Sucker Giganoid and taking Beast Boy and the Abaranger with him, or let him destroy the city just to save them. Tick-tock."

_Inside Sucker Giganoid's belly_

"What are you looking at me for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mahoro told us just before we came to rescue you and the other Titans that Killer wanted to scan you for Dino Guts," Asuka replied. "In fact, she also gave us the results of the scan before we went to fight Sucker Giganoid. Out of all the Titans, you have the most Dino Guts."

"I have Dino Guts inside me?" Beast Boy asked. "Sweet!" Then he paused. "So what's that got to do with anything? And what about this Mahoro lady?"

"If Asuka can transfer his Dino Guts into the StyraRazor as well, we're thinking it'll react with your Dino Guts and transform you into a warrior strong enough to set us free," Yukito replied. "Besides, Mahoro is a double agent working for us against the Evorian. They know her as Jannu."

"Never mind that; it's worth a try," Ryoga said. Then all four Abaranger funneled their Dino Guts into the StyraRazor.

_Outside Sucker Giganoid's belly_

"We have no choice," Robin decided with a heavy heart. "We have to stop Sucker Giganoid."

"What of Beast Boy and the Abaranger?" Starfire asked. "Surely there is a way to save them. If we destroy Sucker Giganoid, they will die as well."

"We have no choice, Starfire," Raven said. "If we don't stop Sucker Giganoid, he'll destroy the city."

"This isn't easy for any of us, Star," Cyborg said, "but I don't think they'd want us to sacrifice the city for their sakes."

Robin shifted into a fighting stance with three explosive disks in his hand. Suddenly, the five-pronged symbol of AbareMax glowed on Sucker Giganoid's belly.

"AbareMax?!" Killer exclaimed. "But how? Sucker Giganoid's insides were designed to trap the Abaranger!"

In a burst of golden light, the de-transformed Abaranger fell out of Sucker Giganoid's belly.

"Wait, Ryoga's there, too?" Abarekiller wondered. "But if that's not AbareMax, then . . ."

A small figure burst out of Sucker Giganoid's belly and landed on the ground in an agile crouch. He was dressed in black Abaranger armor with a fuchsia stripe down the middle that split to cover the insides of his legs, gold-outlined fuchsia diamonds on his arms and legs, a five-pronged symbol on his front, and fuchsia-outlined gold shoulder pads. He wore a black-and-fuchsia helmet with a styracosaurus design and gold spikes outlining the visor.

"Who is that?" Starfire asked, vocalizing what the other Titans were thinking.

"Call me . . . Abareknight," the new Abaranger said.

Abarekiller chuckled. "Oh, I get it now. The Abaranger gave you their power so that you could set them free, didn't they, _Beast Boy?_ Powerful as you are, you are no true Abaranger."

"I wouldn't consider you one, either," Beast Boy/Abareknight replied. He drew the sword from the StyraRazor and held the shield in his other hand. "Bring it on."

"I won't waste my energy fighting you," Abarekiller said. He summoned the Barmia Hei. "Get him."

"This is gonna be fun," Abareknight said as he charged into action. In a blur of speed, he slashed at the Barmia Hei with his sword. He also used his shield to bash a few. A Gei Lu charged at him, but he jumped into the air and landed with a kick so powerful, it created a large ripple in the air as it impacted against the Gei Lu. Abareknight slashed the air with his sword, creating a rippling wave through the air that knocked all the Barmia Hei back.

"Now that's awesome," Robin said.

"Truly incredible," Starfire agreed.

"Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Not bad," Raven said.

"Max Field!" Abareknight shouted, shifting himself and the Barmia Hei into a pocket dimension that resembled a jungle. Moving at warping speeds, he slashed at the Barmia Hei and ended with a kick-slash move that took them all down. He shifted back to Earth and pointed his sword at Sucker Giganoid. "Now for you, big guy. Styracosaurus, DinoCarry, go!"

The two Bakuryu emerged and Abareknight jumped into Styracosaurus. Then Styracosaurus and DinoCarry combined into Max Ohja.

"Sweet!" Abareknight shouted as Max Ohja brandished the RhamphoGold axes.

"You think you can take me, Abaranger wannabe?" Sucker Giganoid asked.

"I can take you," Abareknight said. "Crossing Divider and Max Shoulder Attack!"

Max Ohja performed the two techniques simultaneously, which should have destroyed Sucker Giganoid. It certainly would have done in any other opponent.

"That . . . hurt," Sucker Giganoid snarled. "But I'm not through with you yet!" Snaking cords of electricity lashed at Max Ohja.

"Ahhh!" Abareknight exclaimed as sparks exploded from inside Max Ohja's cockpit. He lowered his arms, which had been previously raised to cover his helmeted face. "Time for me to bring out the big guns."

He summoned SpinoGold, Pachycephalosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Parasaurolophus. They combined with Styracosaurus, DinoCarry, and the RhamphoGolds to become . . .

"Max Ryu Oh!" Abareknight shouted. "Now let's finish this!" Max Ryu Oh created a tornado with its left arm and then fired an energy shell out of its right arm. The tornado and energy shell combined into a devastating attack that destroyed Sucker Giganoid.

"Yeah, Beast Boy!" Robin cheered.

"I guess your instincts about him were right, Asuka," Yukito said. "He does make a fine Abaranger."

"Another time, Abareknight, another time," Abarekiller said and departed.

_Later_

"Ptera can give you guys a lift back to your tower," Ranru said to the Titans.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Starfire asked.

"You might," Ryoga said. He smiled. "I'd certainly like it if that happened."

"Good work on that Giganoid back there," Yukito said to Beast Boy.

"Ah, it was nothing," Beast Boy replied.

"Don't be too sure about that," Yukito said.

Ptera flew down to the Abaranger and Teen Titans, and the Titans got on her back. "Thanks for the memories," Cyborg said.

"You're welcome," Asuka said.

"See you later," Raven said.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Beast Boy shouted as Ptera flew away.

"Do you really think we'll see them again?" Ranru asked.

"Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if we did," Ryoga replied.

End Notes: That's the end of part 1 of Abaranger/Teen Titans. In part 2, you'll see the two teams join forces again, along with a surprise hero no one was expecting.


	2. Bakuryu Change, Abaretitan!

Abaranger/Teen Titans:

"Bakuryu Change, Abaretitan!"

Disclaimer: Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and Teen Titans do not belong to me. Abaranger belongs to Toei and Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Author's note: This is actually the sequel to the first Abaranger/TT story I did for Kid Sentai. As I said before, it's fallen upon my shoulders to make his visions a reality.

Timeline: For Abaranger, after episode 48, except Nakadai doesn't die. Asuka finds a way to stabilize the Dino Minder so that he can change without fear of exploding. For Teen Titans, still between seasons 1 and 2.

_Dino Earth – Evorian base_

Dezumozorlya growled in rage. Recent events had proven to be most displeasing, especially where a certain Mikoto Nakadai was concerned. He had discovered the truth behind his gifts and madness, said truth being that he had half of Dezumozorlya inside him. The other half had resided inside Rijewel, but now the two halves were united.

As a result of his discovery, Nakadai had turned his back on the Evorian and joined the Abaranger. Dezumozorlya had been counting on the unstable Dino Minder to kill Nakadai, but Asuka had found a way to stabilize it. Now Nakadai could change without risking becoming a human bomb.

Still, there was something to salvage from the ashes. He currently had Mahoro, Abareblack's wife, hostage. And there was a Giganoid wandering around Jump City, the home of the Teen Titans.

"They'll be in for quite a surprise," Dezumozorlya said.

_Tokyo, Japan – Another Earth_

Mikoto Nakadai was taking a walk, reflecting on his life.

_I never got a chance to truly live,_ he mused. _I spent my life thinking of everyone else as inferior and of life itself as a sick game. But it was my game to win. No. Life isn't a game; it's something precious, something to be protected no matter what._

He looked up at the glimmering stars and a small smile formed upon his lips. He had been given a second chance. Against all odds, and with the help of the Abaranger, he had survived Dezumozorlya's attack. "The Abaranger and I will protect life, no matter what."

"If it isn't the infamous Mikoto Nakadai," a cold, menacing voice said from within the shadows.

Nakadai turned around and glared into the shadows. "Who's there? Come out now so I can see your face."

"So hostile you are," the voice said. "If that is what you wish, I will come out."

Nakadai watched as a man in an armored black suit with a one-eyed black-and-orange mask emerged.

"Who are you?" Nakadai asked.

"My name is Slade," the man replied, "and you and I have much to talk about . . . Abarekiller."

"How do you know who I am?" Nakadai asked. "And what do you want with me?"

"I've come to discuss a most unusual creature I found," Slade replied. "Something called a . . . Giganoid."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Nakadai asked.

"I was planning on using him as one of my servants," Slade replied. "But I'm having some difficulty controlling him. And he's done a most interesting thing to me." He removed his mask, revealing the face of a brown-haired seventeen-year-old boy.

_Oh, no,_ Nakadai thought. _It's the one Giganoid I couldn't defeat!_

"Judging by the shocked expression in your eyes, I can tell you recognize the Giganoid's handiwork," Slade said.

"It's Youth Giganoid!" Nakadai uttered in hushed tones.

"I need your help in controlling him," Slade said. "He could be a most powerful weapon in my arsenal. Imagine it --- I could turn the most powerful, influential, and respected people into mere teenagers."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Nakadai asked.

"Where will their influence be when they're just teenagers?" Slade asked. "When adults see teenagers, they don't really think of them as equals. They just see them as vessels to be molded. See my point?"

"I see," Nakadai replied. "And I want no part of it."

"Fine," Slade said, replacing his mask on his face. "If you will not side with me, I will just have to get rid of you." He drew a retractable Bo staff and extended it.

Nakadai shifted into a fighting stance. "Just try it, Slade. Just try it."

Slade lunged at Nakadai with the staff, but Nakadai sidestepped his charge. Slade turned and swung the staff at him, but Nakadai dodged again. Slade swung the staff upwards at Nakadai, but this time, Nakadai blocked the attack.

"Is that the best you can do, Slade?" Nakadai taunted.

Slade spun around and kicked Nakadai in the solar plexus, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"That hurt," Nakadai said, rising to his feet.

"Back for more?" Slade asked.

Nakadai rushed at Slade and jumped into the air, ready to land a flying kick on the masked mastermind. Unfortunately for him, Slade was ready for the attack and grabbed Nakadai's ankle. That was when gravity took hold and brought Nakadai's body into a slanting position where his head was near the ground. Slade swung him into yet another nearby tree.

Nakadai growled. "That's enough," he snarled. He raised his wrist and opened the "mouth" of the Dino Minder. "Bakuryu Change!"

In a golden flash, he transformed into Abarekiller. He drew his Wing Pentact and held it backwards, using the hilt to make what looked like laser scribbles in the air. The "scribbles" faded, revealing energy arrows.

"Energy arrows," Slade said. "Interesting."

The energy arrows launched at Slade, but he dodged them. "Nice try, Abarekiller." However, he couldn't dodge all the arrows and some ended up hitting him.

"What do you say to that, Slade?" Abarekiller asked.

Slade looked up, revealing that his mask had been cracked by some of the arrows that had hit him. Just as they were about to resume hostilities, the Dino Minder's eye blinked.

"Dr. Nakadai, come quick!" Ryoga's voice shouted over the com-link. "There's a Giganoid attacking downtown . . . and it's turning adults into teenagers!"

"I'll be there soon, Ryoga," Killer replied. To Slade, "We'll have to finish this some other time." He sheathed the Wing Pentact and ran downtown as fast as he could go.

By the time he got there, it was mass chaos. With the exception of the Abaranger, everyone present was running from the Giganoid, and many of those people happened to be teenagers.

_I don't even wanna guess how many of them used to be adults,_ Nakadai thought. Out loud, "I'm here, Abaranger!"

"It's about time, Nakadai," Abareblue said.

"Yeah, we could really use the help," Abareyellow added.

"If it isn't Abarekiller," the Giganoid mocked. "How have you been, Nakadai?"

Killer growled in rage underneath his helmet.

"How does he know you?" Abared asked.

"He's the one Giganoid I couldn't defeat," Killer replied. "He's Youth Giganoid, and as you've already seen, he can turn adults into teenagers."

"Let's blow him away with the Superior Dino Bomber!" Abareblack suggested.

With that said, all five Abaranger combined their weapons into the Superior Dino Bomber.

"Superior Dino Dynamite!" they shouted, firing the gestalt weapon at Youth Giganoid. However, the blast didn't kill him. He just got right back up again.

"Nice try, Abaranger!" he sneered. "Now for you!" Then he blasted them with his energy rays and the Superior Dino Bomber broke into its five components. "Ha, ha! See you later, kids!" And he vanished.

"Where does he get off calling us kids?" Blue asked.

"Never mind him," Black replied. "We should get back to Abarebase."

The Abaranger changed out of armor and began walking back to the Dinosaur restaurant. On the way, Ryoga began noticing something strange about his friends, Asuka in particular.

"Ryoga?" Yukito asked.

"Yukito?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know, but you look kinda . . . young," Yukito replied.

"Well . . . so do you," Ryoga said.

"You both look pretty young to me," Ranru said.

"You, too, Ranru," Ryoga uttered, startled. "And you, Asuka, and even you, Dr. Nakadai."

"It's Youth Giganoid," Asuka said. "When he shot us with his rays, he turned us into teenagers!"

"This is just wrong," Ryoga said.

"We still have to get back to base," Yukito said.

"That man Slade," Nakadai muttered to himself. "The same thing happened to him."

"Slade?" Ranru asked. "Who's Slade?"

"A man who wanted my assistance in controlling Youth Giganoid," Nakadai replied. "He wanted to use him as a weapon to turn influential people into teenagers, but Youth Giganoid turned _him_ into a teenager."

"How old are we now?" Asuka asked.

"We must be about sixteen or seventeen years old," Nakadai replied.

Finally, they arrived at the Dinosaur, where Ryunosuke and Emiri greeted them.

"Oh, my God, you're so cute!" she exclaimed upon seeing the Abaranger boys. "How did you get to be my age?"

"Thank Youth Giganoid," Nakadai replied.

"Very interesting indeed," Ryunosuke said. "Does this mean you'll all have to go back to high school?"

"Oh, no," Yukito said. "That would be a horror. High school was the equivalent of a waking nightmare for me."

"Slade . . . I found him in the files I accessed on the Teen Titans when we first encountered them," Nakadai said. "From what I could tell, he was one of their worst enemies."

"I see where this is going," Ryoga said.

"We'll have to go to Jump City in America," Asuka said. "It's possible that Youth Giganoid may try to attack there."

"All right, then," Ryunosuke said. "But I'll have to go with you. It's not like you'll get anywhere on your own when you look like high school kids."

"Can I come, too?" Emiri asked.

"Yes, Emiri, you can come, too," Ryunosuke replied.

"Thank you!" Emiri exclaimed, hugging Ryunosuke.

"I'll go buy some tickets over the Internet," Yukito said, and he went to the Abarebase computer.

_Jump City, America_

Ryunosuke, Emiri, and the Abaranger were about to exit the airport and officially enter America.

"Who are all these kids with you?" the attendant asked Ryunosuke.

"They're my grandchildren," Ryunosuke replied. "I had a few children and they all married, which is how these whippersnappers were born."

"That's nice," the attendant said. "Enjoy your stay in America."

"Thank you; we will," Ryunosuke said before he left with Emiri and the Abaranger.

Meanwhile, Mikoto Nakadai's Torinoid servant Yatsudenwani was wandering Jump City, looking for Nakadai. Everyone who saw him ran from him in terror.

"Please! Please!" he exclaimed in Japanese. "Can someone please tell me how to find the Abaranger?"

However, no one would answer his question because they were all too busy running for their lives.

_Titans Tower_

Beast Boy was bragging about his brief stint as the Abaranger's sixth member, Abareknight.

"I totally rocked!" he exclaimed. "I had that Giganoid right where I wanted him! And did you see how I tore up the Barmia Hei? Oh, they didn't stand a chance!"

"We know, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"And you should have seen it when I shifted us into the Max Field!" Beast Boy continued. "I was in control! I came, I saw, I kicked major Evorian butt!"

"Truly remarkable, Beast Boy," Starfire said.

As for Robin and Cyborg, they glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, the alarms blared, and the Teen Titans ran to the computer.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin rapidly hit some buttons on the computer console and an image of a crocodile-like monster appeared on the monitor.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know," Starfire replied.

"It's scaring the crap out of everyone," Raven said.

"It's going down," Robin said. The Titans ran to the vehicle bay and got into the T-Car. Cyborg got behind the wheel, Robin rode shotgun, and Beast Boy was sandwiched between Raven and Starfire.

_In the city_

Cyborg parked the T-Car and the Titans ran out into the street.

"You've gone far enough," Robin said to the crocodile-like creature, drawing three explosive disks into his hand.

"And you're going down," Cyborg added, shifting his right arm into its cannon mode.

"We ask you nicely to please stop terrorizing these innocent people," Starfire said.

The creature just babbled something in a language that none of the Titans recognized and ran toward them.

"That's as far as you go!" Robin exclaimed and threw the three disks at him. The disks exploded and blew the creature back.

Cyborg fired a blue plasma beam at the creature, who yelled something else in that same unrecognizable language.

"Wait," Raven said. "I sense that he doesn't ---"

"Cease now, Titans," a familiar voice said, interrupting her. The Titans turned around to face five very familiar people, four boys and one girl. The boys were dressed in red, blue, black, and white and black respectively and the girl was dressed in yellow.

"Abaranger," Robin said. "It's good to see you again."

"Great seeing you, too, Robin," Ryoga, the red-clad boy, said.

"Yeah, great," Yukito, the blue-clad boy, agreed somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't mind Yukito; he just doesn't know how to express himself," Ranru, the yellow-clad girl, said.

"Something has happened to you," Starfire said. "You seem . . . younger."

"Thank the Giganoid for that," Asuka, the black-clad boy, said.

"You mean this guy here?" Beast Boy asked, pointing a thumb in the crocodile-creature's direction.

The white-and-black-clad boy laughed. "Silly Beast Boy. That's Yatsudenwani."

"Hai, hai, Nakadai-sama!" the now-identified Yatsudenwani exclaimed, running to him.

"Nakadai!?!" Robin exclaimed, his voice full of fury. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm on the side of good now, Robin," Nakadai replied.

"Sure," Robin spat contemptuously.

"Still angry over what I did to you the last time we met?" Nakadai asked.

"You played with us all like we were pawns in a game!" Robin exploded. "You treat everything as if it's a game! How do I know that this isn't another one of your games?!" He ran at Nakadai with his collapsible Bo staff and swung at him with it. Nakadai just moved out of the way.

Robin didn't give up; he struck again. Nakadai raised his arm to block this time. Robin ducked and made a sweeping kick intended to knock Nakadai's legs out from under him. However, Nakadai just jumped over his leg.

"Robin, please stop," Starfire said.

"Can't any of you see how dangerous this guy is?" Robin asked. "He tried to make us decide whether we would sacrifice Beast Boy and the Abaranger to stop Sucker Giganoid, or let him destroy the city! And how is it that he's suddenly on our side?"

"It's a long story," Nakadai replied. "The short version is that I was being manipulated by the seed of Dezumozorlya. He was an evil that existed millions of years ago, back when the dinosaurs roamed this Earth. When Earth was divided into two planets, he was also divided. I hosted half of his essence, and an Evorian named Rijewel hosted the other half. I am free of Dezumozorlya now, and I am here to help."

"Don't think I won't be watching you . . . _Killer,_" Robin said, placing a cold emphasis upon the last word.

"Before . . . I sensed that Yatsudenwani didn't intend to hurt anyone," Raven said. "We attacked without cause."

Robin and Cyborg looked down, shamefaced. "Sorry about that, man."

"No problem!" Yatsudenwani said cheerfully.

"Huh? You can speak English?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, I can; I was just so panicked that I didn't think to speak it," Yatsudenwani replied. "By the way, I work for the Abaranger, but Nakadai-sama is my main boss."

"How did that happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nakadai-sama defeated me and made me his butler," Yatsudenwani replied.

"That is cruel," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, Starfire, I'm far happier with the Abaranger than I could be with the Evorian," Yatsudenwani replied.

Suddenly, a small army of Slade androids dropped in.

"Who are these guys?" Ryoga asked.

"Slade's androids," Robin replied, extending his staff. Starfire's fists glowed with emerald energy. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, Cyborg shifted his arm into cannon mode, and Raven began to chant.

"Let's do this," Ryoga said. Asuka drew the Dino Harp and the other Abaranger raised the wrists that bore their Dino Bracelets. Ryoga, Ranru, Yukito, and Nakadai opened the "mouths" of their bracelets. Then they all activated their changers, Asuka by inserting the Dino Harp into the Dino Commander and the others by pressing the buttons on their Dino Bracelets.

"Bakuryu Change!" they all shouted.

"Charging Warrior, Abared!"

"Clever Warrior, Abareblue!"

"Speed Warrior, Abareyellow!"

"Mysterious Warrior, Abareblack!"

"Uncontrolled Explosion, Abarekiller!"

Then all together, "Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger!"

As they had done upon seeing the introduction the first time, the Teen Titans sweat-dropped.

"Let's get down to business," Robin said, and threw two Birdarangs, decapitating a pair of Slade androids. Starfire fired her starbolts at more Slade androids. Raven levitated some cars and used them to crush three androids. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and trampled an android, while Cyborg blasted the androids with his cannon-arm.

"Abalasers, saber mode!" Abared shouted, drawing his Abalaser in saber mode. Blue and Yellow did the same, while Black drew his Dino Thruster and Killer drew the Wing Pentact in sword mode. Then the Abaranger ran into action and attacked the remaining androids.

"This is boring," Killer said, and used the Wing Pentact's pen mode to inscribe energy arrows into the air. Then those arrows attacked the androids, short-circuiting them.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Try 'dangerous,'" Robin said, raining on their parade. Then he saw an android going after Starfire from behind. "Starfire!" He started running toward her, but the android was closer and fired its laser at her. "No!"

However, Starfire wasn't hit by the laser blast . . . because Killer had leapt in front of her and taken the shot.

"You . . . saved her?" Robin asked.

From within the smoke, Killer laughed. "Do you really think I'd do something like that if I hadn't changed my ways?" Then the smoke cleared to reveal Abarekiller, but different. Specifically, the black diamond designs on his suit had flared out into spiky plates.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"Abare Mode," Killer replied. "The others have it, too."

"And it's time we used it," Black said. "But first . . ." He adjusted the dial on the Dino Thruster so that a fire symbol was facing upward. "Dino Thruster Fire Inferno!" He stabbed his Dino Thruster into the ground, creating a pillar of flame that annihilated most of the remaining androids.

"For something so hot, that's cool," Cyborg said.

"Does that weapon have any other attacks?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Dino Thruster enables me to attack with earth, wind, fire, and water," Black replied. He sheathed it, and then with the other three Abaranger, went into Abare Mode. The Titans noticed that Yellow's Abare Mode came with glider-like wings.

"I did not know inanimate objects like visors could roar," Starfire said.

"Let's take them down," Red said. Then the Abaranger ran --- or flew, in Yellow's case --- at the remaining androids and dismantled them.

"That was just . . . unusual," Raven said.

"Yeah, did you see the way they fought in Abare Mode?" Beast Boy asked. "They were almost like animals!"

Killer chuckled. "I've been called worse in my day. 'Animal' doesn't bother me much."

"Sorry," Beast Boy said.

"Let's get to the Tower," Robin said.

_Titans Tower_

The Abaranger and the Teen Titans, along with Ryunosuke, Emiri, and Yatsudenwani, had arrived in Titans Tower.

"Amazing," Ryunosuke said.

"Cool!" Emiri exclaimed.

"A giant T," Yukito scoffed. "How inconspicuous."

"Hey, this is the coolest superhero headquarters in the country," Cyborg protested. "It's got everything you could think of, a supercomputer, a wicked security system, training courses, and ---"

Beast Boy cut him off with, "Video games!"

"That's very impressive," Yukito said half-sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Ryoga agreed --- genuinely.

"Hey, would you like to see the T-Car, Ranru?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure," Ranru agreed.

Ryoga just chuckled. "Ranru sure loves machines. I can tell you two are gonna make great friends."

"Dr. Nakadai?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Starfire?" Nakadai asked.

"I wish to thank you for saving me from that android earlier," Starfire replied.

"Don't worry about it, Star," Nakadai said, smiling warmly. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Robin watched jealously out of the corner of his masked eye.

"So, Robin, feeling jealous?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed. After all, there was no way of hiding your feelings from an empath, even though he was more controlled than most people. "No, I'm not," he lied. "I'm just worried."

"About Nakadai?" Raven surmised.

"Yeah," Robin confirmed. "He says he's changed, and the Abaranger and everyone else seems to have taken his word for it."

"He saved Starfire's life," Raven said. "The Nakadai we faced before wouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Robin asked. "What would he have to gain from it, other than our trust?" Then his head snapped up as he reached a conclusion. "Our trust. He's trying to gain our trust so that we'll let our guard down and that's when he'll strike. This is just another one of his twisted games."

"You're paranoid," Raven stated simply.

As for Beast Boy, he was just watching Robin and Raven, but especially Raven. He liked her a lot, and not in the "just friends" sense. He sighed.

_But she'll never go for a goofball like me,_ he thought. _If any guy here is her type, it's probably Robin._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nakadai asked.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy yelped, turning to face Nakadai. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Nakadai said. "Now what were you thinking about?"

"Fine, I guess I can tell you," Beast Boy replied. "It's not a 'what,' it's a 'who.'"

"And would this 'who' be Raven?" Nakadai asked.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked.

Nakadai chuckled. "I could tell from the way you looked at her." Then his expression grew serious. "I don't know, but I feel a strong urge to protect her. I guess it's because she's kinda like me; we're both trying to liberate ourselves from our own inner demons. So . . . if you hurt her, I will make you regret the day you were born."

Robin stiffened when he heard Nakadai's last words to Beast Boy.

". . . I will make you regret the day you were born."

_So I was right,_ Robin thought. _Don't worry, Beast Boy. Nakadai won't get away with whatever he's trying to pull._

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Ranru were working on the T-Car.

_This girl is amazing!_ Cyborg thought. _She's just so skilled with this stuff!_ Out loud, "So when did you realize you loved machines?"

"Oh, I've always known I loved machines," Ranru replied. "I'm just one of those people who loves to take things apart, figure out how they work, and put them together again. I was being groomed to be a pop idol when I was younger, but that wasn't what I really wanted."

"More power to you," Cyborg said. "You should always go with your dreams."

"Thanks," Ranru said.

"You're welcome," Cyborg said.

Later, the Titans, the Abaranger, and the Abaranger's friends were sleeping. As they slept, they had dreams.

(Abaranger's dream)

The teenaged Ranru was at her high school locker, dressed in the traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform. As she was about to take the necessary books out for her homework, a boy dressed in the Japanese schoolboy uniform approached her.

"Hi, Ranru," he said. "Will you please go out with me?"

"No, Ranru, please go out with me," another boy said.

An older boy brushed the two of them aside, holding out a bouquet of yellow carnations for Ranru. "Please forget those two little boys. A true man like myself is what you need, my sweet lady." He took her hand and kissed it. "Please come with me."

Ranru blushed. "Uh, thank you . . . but . . . I'll see you . . . later?" Then she took off running.

"You scared her off!" the first boy yelled at the older boy.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get a date with Ranru now?" the second boy asked.

As for the Abaranger boys, they were running for their lives from their admirers.

"We have to get away!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Just then, Asuka tripped over his shoelaces. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell prostrate on the ground.

"Asuka!" Ryoga shouted and turned around to get him when Yukito and Nakadai grabbed him by his arms and ran off with him. "No! We have to go back for Asuka!"

"We have to save ourselves!" Yukito retorted. "I don't know what they're going to do with Asuka, but I don't want any part of it!"

"Me neither," Nakadai replied, "but they're gaining on us."

Indeed, they were, shouting things like, "I love you, Ryoga," or "Please be my boyfriend, Yukito," or "Mikoto is number one for me!"

"I've had enough," Nakadai said, whirling around to face their admirers.

"Oh, no, you're not going to ---" Ryoga started to say, but Nakadai cut him off.

"I'm only going to scare them, Ryoga," Nakadai replied. Then he activated the Dino Minder, calling out, "Bakuryu Change!"

Now, Nakadai was dressed in white-and-black armor with a white helmet that had a red visor. He was transformed . . . into Abarekiller.

The admirers stopped, looking at him closely.

"That did the trick," Killer muttered.

However, he found himself quite mistaken when the girls swarmed around him, complimenting him on the beauty of the design and coloring of his suit.

"Forget this," Killer said, and broke away from the girls, joining Ryoga and Yukito in running. Finally, they ran into Ranru.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" she asked.

"Our fan girls happened," Yukito replied.

"Where's Asuka?" Ranru asked.

"They got him," Killer replied.

(Yatsudenwani's dream)

The Abaranger teens piled into the Abarebus, an armored white battle van with the Abaranger symbol emblazoned on the right side. Yatsudenwani sat at the wheel, wearing a driver's cap with the Abaranger symbol on it.

"All buckled up back there, kids?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Nakadai replied. "Now step on it!"

Yatsudenwani drove them to the scene of the Giganoid attack downtown. However, he had to obey traffic rules, so there was some delay.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"_Are we there yet?_"

"No! No, we are not there yet!" Yatsudenwani yelled, finally losing his temper.

"We'd _better_ get there!" Nakadai yelled back. "Every second we delay is another minute of destruction that Giganoid could wreak. At the rate you're moving, that Giganoid could have destroyed all of downtown by the time we get there! _So move it!_"

"Hai, hai, Nakadai-sama!" Yatsudenwani exclaimed and he slammed the accelerator pedal, driving at maximum speed and cutting through traffic like a knife. Finally, he arrived at the scene of the Giganoid's attack. "We're here!"

"Good," Nakadai said as he piled out with the other Abaranger. "Bakuryu Change!"

(Robin's dream)

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven! Starfire!" Robin cried out, alone in a quarry surrounded by fog. "Where are you?!"

"Look down," Abarekiller's malevolent voice said.

Robin looked down and saw the other Teen Titans --- dead. Each one had been killed horribly, slashed and stabbed and shot.

"No!!!" Robin screamed, rushing to Starfire and kneeling beside her. He cradled her upper body in his arms, holding her close. "Starfire, wake up! Please wake up!" However, by the coldness of her body, he could tell that she would never wake up again. Knowing this, he began to weep, tears seeping out from underneath his mask.

Robin looked around and saw the Abaranger, dead as well and killed in the same manner as the Teen Titans.

Abarekiller stepped into view, abandoning the concealment of the fog. He laughed.

"Poor little Robin," he sneered. "You were right all along. They shouldn't have trusted me. They've learned their lesson now."

Robin growled with fury and rose to his feet. "You will pay," he snarled in a voice twisted by grief and rage.

"And who's gonna make me, you?" Killer asked, drawing his Wing Pentact.

Robin drew his staff and extended it, then rushed at Killer with a scream. Killer just laughed and inscribed energy arrows into the air, then fired those arrows at Robin. The arrows pierced him, but he didn't stop until he'd reached Killer and struck him with the staff. Then he collapsed, with Killer's laughter being the last thing he heard.

The dreams ended, and everyone who'd had them woke up, some gasping, some screaming, all sweating.

_The next morning_

The Titans, Abaranger, Yatsudenwani, Ryunosuke, and Emiri came down to the dining room for breakfast. Raven had her herbal tea, while Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over who was going to make everyone else breakfast.

_I won't let you hurt my friends, Nakadai,_ Robin thought. _I don't know how, I don't know when, but I'll figure out your game and I'll expose it for all to see!_

"Robin, would you mind if we spoke alone?" Nakadai asked.

"No," Robin replied. He and Nakadai got up and walked out of the dining room. Once they were in the hallway, Robin turned and pinned Nakadai to the wall.

"What's your problem?" Nakadai asked, unflappable as ever.

"You," Robin replied. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not falling for it!"

Nakadai started to laugh. "I'm not playing any games this time, Robin. It's serious for me, defeating the Evorian."

"How do you expect me to believe you?" Robin asked. "After all the things you did, and now you're hanging out here, acting like you're our friend!"

"That's right, the things I _did!_" Nakadai yelled. "I didn't expect anyone to trust me, or have faith in me after the things I did, but the Abaranger did! They made me believe that I was still worth something, that I could still do something good with my talents! I'm not the same evil person I used to be! If you don't believe me, that's your business. Just don't get so obsessed with proving that I'm evil that you hurt your friends."

Robin remembered his nightmare, and gasped in sudden epiphany. Perhaps the nightmare wasn't a warning that Nakadai would be the death of them all. Perhaps it was really a warning that Robin's obsession and unwillingness to forgive would be the death of them all.

"Dr. Nakadai, I'm ---" Robin started to say, but the alarms cut him off.

"Robin, Dr. Nakadai, come in!" Ryoga shouted.

Robin and Nakadai came to the Titans' supercomputer with the rest of the Titans and Abaranger. "It's Youth Giganoid," Nakadai said.

"Let's do this," Ryoga said. Then with the other Abaranger, "Bakuryu Change!"

The Titans ran to the vehicle bay and got into the T-Car, while the Abaranger ran outside. With the exception of Killer, they all summoned their Ride Raptors and raced off Titans Island.

"That bites," Killer said. "Everyone's got a Ride Raptor but me." Then he smirked underneath his helmet. "Beast Boy!"

A minute later, Abarekiller was riding a green T-Rex and laughing merrily. The green T-Rex just sweat-dropped.

When they reached downtown, they saw more newly teenaged victims of Youth Giganoid. Killer jumped off Beast Boy as the latter changed back to his human shape.

"If it isn't the Abaranger again," Youth Giganoid sneered. "And the Teen Titans, too."

"How did you get to Jump City?" Abareblack asked.

"I owe my gratitude to my new master Slade," Youth Giganoid replied.

"But I thought Slade couldn't control him!" Abarekiller exclaimed.

"Apparently, he found a way," Abared said.

"Is this the Giganoid who made you into adolescents?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Abareyellow replied.

"You think you can stop me?" Youth Giganoid asked boisterously. "You can't! You couldn't do it before, and you can't do it now!"

From back inside his base, Slade watched the fight. "And they'll see just how right you are," he said. Then he triggered the device on his wrist. "Grow."

Suddenly, Youth Giganoid spasmed.

"What's happening to him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Abareblack replied. "I've never seen anything like this happen to a Giganoid."

Finally, Youth Giganoid screamed, and grew thirty stories tall. "Ha, ha, ha! Now you will see how truly unstoppable I am, you little insects!"

"Slade must have made him grow!" Robin exclaimed.

In his headquarters, Slade watched with an evil smirk underneath his mask. "Now we will see just who truly deserves to be my apprentice, Robin or Beast Boy. Robin has the skill, but as Abareknight, Beast Boy has the raw power. Which will suit me better in the end?"

"Brachio!" Black shouted into his Dino Commander.

Brachio answered the call and parts of his metal body opened, releasing Tyranno, Kera, and Ptera.

"Top Galer, Stegosaurus, go!" Killer shouted. He leaped inside Top Galer, which proceeded to reconfigure itself and combine with Stegosaurus to form a giant red-and-white robot. "Killeroh!"

Red, Blue, and Yellow leaped into their Bakuryu, which reconfigured themselves and combined to form . . .

"Abarenoh!"

In the process of the two combinations, the Teen Titans had joined the Abaranger. Robin and Starfire were in Abarenoh, and the other three were in Killeroh.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Killeroh pointed its weapon at Youth Giganoid and slashed.

"Ptera Cutter!" Yellow shouted, and Abarenoh used Ptera's wings as a boomerang, striking Youth Giganoid.

"Tricera Punch!" Blue shouted, and Kera, which had formed the right arm of Abarenoh, struck.

"Bakuryu Dengeki Drill Spin!" Red shouted, using Tyranno's tail (which was currently the left arm of Abarenoh) as a drill.

"You think you can stop me with those puny attacks?" Youth Giganoid asked defiantly.

"Let's see what you think of this," Killer asked and then Killeroh flipped into the air. "Fillet Striker!" Killeroh ground Youth Giganoid with its tail spikes. "Bakuryu Hissatsu Death Combustion!" The living electromagnetism inside Killeroh concentrated into its mouth and then Killeroh released it as a shockwave through the ground.

"I'm still standing!" Youth Giganoid boasted.

"Let's see you stand after this," Killer shouted, drawing the Wing Pentact and using it to draw out a pair of familiar-looking weapons from Killeroh's chest.

"Hey, those are my Birdarangs!" Robin shouted.

Indeed, they were, only colored white with black diamond designs. "Killerangs!" Killer shouted, throwing the white-and-black bird-shaped boomerangs at Youth Giganoid. However, the attack didn't do so much damage.

"Ha! Nice try!" Youth Giganoid shouted.

"Try combining Abarenoh and Killeroh!" Abareblack suggested.

"Good idea," Abareblue said.

Abarenoh and Killeroh separated into their component Bakuryu, which then all combined into a new mecha configuration.

"KillerAbarenoh!" the Abaranger shouted, all together in one cockpit.

"You still can't stop me!" Youth Giganoid declared and blasted KillerAbarenoh, tearing it apart --- right back into its Bakuryu components. The blast also had the effect of expelling the Abaranger and Teen Titans from the Abaranger's Bakuryu.

"He's just . . . too powerful," Killer uttered.

"Not too powerful for Abareknight," Abareblack said.

"You mean ---?" Beast Boy asked excitedly, but Abareblack cut him off.

"Yes, Beast Boy, you're going to become Abareknight again," Abareblack replied. He turned to Abarekiller. "If all five of us give our Dino Guts, then Abareknight will have enough power to finish Youth Giganoid."

"Go for it," Abarekiller said.

Abareblack took out the StyraRazor and all five Abaranger poured their energies into it, changing back to normal in the process. Asuka then gave the StyraRazor to Beast Boy.

Just then, a gold styracosaurus-based Dino Bracelet appeared on Beast Boy's left wrist as the other Titans looked on in amazement.

"Bakuryu Change!" Beast Boy shouted, activating the gold Dino Bracelet. A golden light covered him and he somersaulted in midair. When he landed, the Abareknight armor had formed but without the helmet. The visor appeared over his eyes, surrounded by the whole helmet, which finished the transformation.

There was one change to Abareknight's suit: the golden spikes that outlined the visor were now shining white.

"Little Abaranger!" Youth Giganoid shouted. "Do you think you can beat me?!"

"Sure I can," Abareknight replied, drawing the sword out of the StyraRazor. "Max Field!" This time, the Max Field looked like a city, and Abareknight was rapidly slashing Youth Giganoid, who tried to retaliate, but Knight used the StyraRazor shield to block. When the attack was finished and they'd shifted back into the real world, Youth Giganoid looked worse for wear. "Ready to give up now?"

"You may have hurt me, but you can't beat me!" Youth Giganoid yelled.

"I see you still need to be taught a lesson," Knight said, "and I'm just the teacher to do it." He summoned Styracosaurus, DinoCarry, SpinoGold, RhamphoGolds, Pachycephalosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Parasaurolophus. Then he and Raven jumped inside Styraco, and the summoned Bakuryu all combined to form Max Ryu Oh.

"Your new robot doesn't scare me!" Youth Giganoid shouted. "I'll defeat it like I defeated the others!"

"Not this time!" Knight exclaimed. Max Ryu Oh created a tornado with its left arm and fired an energy shell out of its right arm, combining the two attacks into a destructive force that annihilated Youth Giganoid. "Oh, yeah! I did it!"

"Good job, Beast Boy," Raven said.

Abareknight was grateful for the helmet he wore, since it concealed his blush from Raven's violet eyes. They exited Max Ryu Oh, and found the Abaranger, restored to their adult selves. All over the city, adults that had been turned into teenagers became adults again.

This included Slade, who was ruminating in his headquarters.

"So Beast Boy defeated Youth Giganoid," he said to himself. "No matter. Robin is the better apprentice. Beast Boy may have the raw power as Abareknight, but he lacks the required ruthlessness. Robin, on the other hand, was willing to sacrifice him and the Abaranger to stop Sucker Giganoid."

Underneath his helmet, he smirked.

_Titans Tower_

The Titans and Abaranger were standing outside the T-shaped tower.

"It's been good working with you all," Robin said, "and I mean _all._"

"Thanks," Nakadai said.

"You're welcome," Robin said. "Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Robin, you have discovered what I already know," Ryoga said. "There's good inside everyone, even people you think are utterly irredeemable."

"But now we gotta get back to Tokyo," Ryunosuke said.

"It's been nice," Yukito said.

"Really nice!" Emiri added enthusiastically.

"Maybe sometime you and I can get together to work on some machines, Ranru," Cyborg suggested.

"I'd like that a lot, Cyborg," Ranru said, smiling.

"Hey, wait, we don't have to go yet," Ryoga said. "You haven't tasted our Abarecurry yet!"

"Does it have meat in it?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked at the same time, Cyborg with hope and Beast Boy with trepidation.

"I don't think it does," Yukito said. "Then again, I should know since I came up with it."

"I would like to try your Abarecurry," Starfire said.

"Then by all means . . ." Yukito said as they began to walk back into the Tower.

End Notes: That's it for Abaranger/Teen Titans. If you want the basic info on Abaranger, go to to find out. For more in-depth info, check out Sentai Spoilers on the Internet. Also, for those of you who've seen Abaranger (lucky you) and are wondering about the combination of Abarenoh and Killeroh, that came from the movie Abaranger Deluxe, unless you've seen that, too. And "Hai, hai, Nakadai-sama" means "Yes, yes, Master Nakadai." That's all, bye-bye.


End file.
